


fluff because dear god do i need to write something that isn’t angst

by racooninnit



Series: sweet little honey boy [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Banter, Fluff, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Honey, Minor Injuries, They r happy, and also honey, but yeah, in snowchester, its just clingy boys fluff, oh boy honey, your honor they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: CLINGYDUO FLUFF LETS GOOOOO. and also my weird honey shit again, because it’s all i’ve wanted to write about lately.also, this fic takes place after doomsday, and tommy moved into snowchester with tubbo instead of going back to his old home. or something like that, he’s just in snowchester, i don’t really know i just had the idea.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: sweet little honey boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	fluff because dear god do i need to write something that isn’t angst

tommy hisses softly and pulls his hand back to his chest, glaring at the fox sitting in front of him. “tubbo! squeeks just bit me!”

“wait- really?” tubbo shouts back, and tommy hears him clamber over.

“yeah! i tried to pet him and the fucker bit me!”

tubbo looks down at squeeks, who seems indignant at the trouble he’s caused. “squeeks! you know better than to bite people!” he then turns to tommy, concern evident on his face. “are you bleeding?”

tommy nods, bringing his finger to his mouth to suck on the wound. “yeah. s’ not a lot though. he’s really just nicked me.”

“tommy don’t put your finger in your mouth if squeeks bit you! that’s gross!”

tommy shrugs, but he takes his finger out of his mouth anyways. “doesn’t bug me too much, i’ve done grosser shit.”

“that’s not a good thing, you shouldn’t be…” tubbo trails off as he sees the wound on tommy’s finger. “are you- are you bleeding honey?”

tommy looks down at his finger, shocked at tubbo pointing it out. “uh, yeah? it’s a recent development, i don’t really know how it works to be honest,” he explains sheepishly, and tubbo stares in fascination. 

“is it actually honey?”

“yeah, it is. i don’t know how much you’d wanna-”

before he can finish speaking tubbo grabs his hand, swiping some of the honey away from the wound and putting it in his mouth.

“t-tubbo what the fuck!?”

he watches tubbo’s eyes light up. “it _is_ honey!”

“are we just gonna gloss over you eating what’s technically my blood?!”

“you’re like a bee, tommy!”

that gets a giggle from tommy, and soon both of them have devolved into loud laughter.

“you’re fucking weird man- eating my blood?”

“you’re the one who’s bleeding honey! i think that’s far weirder tommy!”

“too-shay, bitch.”

tubbo laughs. they’re both grinning.

“do you need a bandaid?”

“yeah, it does eventually dry and scab and shit but it takes way longer than blood cause it’s honey, so unless you want me to get honey everywhere i’d like one.”

“wait- how does the scabbing even work?”

“well it like- it’s not technically a scab but when it dries out it leaves this fuckin’ film there, and it seems to work like a scab so it’s basically the same thing.”

“that’s weird.”

“well unless you have any big scientific answers on how this works and why i’m bleeding _honey_ , you can shut up about it being weird.” tommy tries to sound angry but his tone has no bite to it, and tubbo can tell.

“let’s just get you a bandaid, yeah?”

“alright, just don’t eat my blood again.”

tubbo gives a laugh and tommy can’t help his own.

“but it is cool though, that you bleed honey now.”

“you really think so?”

“yeah! it’s like you’re a bee!”

“i think you already said that, tubs.”

“i know, but still! you really are!”

“tubbo bees don’t bleed honey- don’t they vomit it out or some shit?”

“yeah, but you both make honey!”

“i think bleeding honey is pretty different from making it the way bees do.”

“tommy you know what i mean.”

their banter soon becomes quarreling, but neither are taking it too seriously. it’s nice, to be able to argue over something minuscule and know that it doesn’t really have any weight. to know that they can be kids.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my shortest one yet but i like it
> 
> twt is @stiniky if you wanna hear me talk more


End file.
